Violet, A Y Version Gijinka Nuzlocke
by Tidelwaveturtle
Summary: Who knew how much a purple marble necklace can inspire someone? Well, for Flash the chespin, that's exactly what happened. After meeting a Riolu related to a major Gym leader, he is inspired to become a Gijinka fighter, a gijinka pokemon who fights to become the champion of the region. However, can he handle the path and responsibility of the journey? Or Will he fall like others?


*AN / Author's note* I decided to post this because I felt like this script was more as a written story. So I'm just going to say right now that this story has many author notes, spelling mistakes, and other things that might make you cringe at the notes I put in this story. This is kind of a visual of the comic I'm working on at my deviantart, however I didn't write it like a panel script. It was more like a written story since I visualize stories better than scripts, as they actually confuse me XD.

Please message me if you happen to get confused at one part of the story so I can explain what exactly is going on :) ! Again, I'm sorry that this isn't a very well written story, but this is the script and idea for the comic series Im working on at my deviantart page.

I hope you understand and enjoy

Thank you,

Myumimon.

Important note : This is a gijinka nuzlocke by the way. A gijinka is pretty much a humanized pokemon. For example, Nyapapa is a nuzlocke comic artist who is currently doing a nuzlocke comic on deviantart. Kynim, a very popular nuzlocke comic arts, also has done drawings of her pokemon in her series as gijinkas. Even though her story is for the most part a normal pokemon nuzlocke comic, not fully a gijinka-locke.

…...

The sky was a shade of orange as the day in the Kalos region was soon coming to an end. Wingulls and fletchlings flew to their homes in many trees and night pokemon were soon to wake up from their sunny night.

Upon a hill (in the first route *AN*) was a large cherry tree. It was spring at the time, meaning that the pink petals in the air was a common and beautiful appearance.

A young boy walked up to the tree and looked at the town. His hair was a shade of blue and bits of black and his short blue tail twitched back and forward slowly. He breathed in the spring breeze and exhaled a calm breath. His large, furry, blue ears twitched atop of his head.

The village looked beautiful from below. He could see dots moving below as a small group of children were chasing a zigzagoon around like they always did. Caramell was that zigzagoons name, it was the village's stray.

He also saw a rydon sitting in front of a house that had once been unoccupied. Someone just a week ago had moved into that house. He wondered if there was someone his age that lived there as well.

He sat himself under the tree, letting pink petals fall onto his blue hair.

The sound of the birds tweeting, the sound of trees swaying slowly in the wind, and the peaceful silence that was with it was soothing for him as he shut his eyes.

The same eyes that a few seconds later shot open as he heard the sound of something falling from the tree.

Immediately he sat up, looking around him quickly.

He was worried someone would attack him. He worried someone would sneak up behind him and try to do something.

However, he was wrong as he heard a moan of pain from the other side of the tree.

He ran over behind the tree to see …

… another boy.

The boy was lying on the ground with his eyes squeezed shut. He had light brown hair and shockingly pale skin which had freckles covering most of it. A trickle of red came from his forehead. The boy was wearing a purple hoodie that covered the wound on his head.

"Oh goodness! Are you alright?!" The blue haired boy cried out, rushing to the injured boys side.

The boy sat up and rubbed his head.

"Not again… I fell asleep!" he groaned, looking at his hand that had a bit of blood on it.

The blue haired boy was in panic.

"Crap! You're bleeding! I need to take you to … "

"No wait! It's fine, this happens a lot. " The brown haired boy interrupted, standing up. There was still a bit of blood trickling down his face.

"B-but you-" The blue haired boy suddenly caught sight of the green and red tail that swished behind the brown haired boy, "Are you a chespin?"

The brown haired boy stretched his arms.

"Eyup! Surprised you couldn't tell from my ears." He laughed. He pulled down the hood from his purple hoodie. There on the top of his head were two, large and slim, fuzzy green ears. There was also a small gash on the boys head. "I've never seen a Riolu around here before."

The blue haired boy got up and grabbed the chespin boy's arm.

"Dude, you're not ok, it looks worse than what I though! We need to get that bandaged asap!" he said, pulling him.

"Alrighty then!" The chespin boy exclaimed.

The blue haired boy was surprised of how enthusiastic the chespin boy was.

….

((this next takes place in the next town *AN* ))

The town next to the village was full of activity since a music event was soon to happen there. People were talking and pokemon were scurrying around in the town.

Meanwhile the two boys sat on the bench next to the town's medical center.

The chespin boy poked at the white bandage that was wrapped around his head.

"Stop poking at that, it might get lose!" the blue haired boy said.

The chespin boy laughed. "Well I guess if it goes lose I can learn how to re-wrap it, since someday I'll become a gijinka fighter!"

The blue haired boy looked to a large group of people excitedly talking about something.

"Did you hear about Diantha?! Oh my goodness she's so beautiful!" ((Jigglypuff gijinka says this ))

"I wanna be like her!" (( Ralts gijinka ))

"I don't know if I want to be like her, she's fought a lot of gijinka fighters and caused great injury on a lot of them and I don't want to hurt anyone…" (( Sandshrew gijinka ))

"She's so kickass! I totally would love to have a job of beating the crap out of everyone!" (( An Eevee gijinka ))

He turned to the chespin gijinka, who now had his focus on his legs kicking back and forward against the bench.

"How old are you exactly?" He asked him.

The chespin boy put his hands up and smiled. "That's how old I am!"

The blue haired boy's ears perked up. "That means you'll be able to start training to become a gijinka fighter if you really want to become one."

"How old are you?" The chespin boy asked.

"Same age as you."

"Do you want to become a gijinka fighter too?"

"I'm already one."

The chespin boy almost fell off the bench, but regained his balance and looked at the blue haired boy, wide eyed.  
"Get outta here! Really?! But you're my age! The only way that a young person can get the years in of training to be a gijinka fighter is- "

" - If they're related to one of the eight leaders of the gyms. Though I'm not a gijinka fighter team leader, I'm gonna be part of a gym when I'm a bit older though. " The blue hair boy finished the chespin boys sentence, smiling.

The chespin boy gasped and then turned away , thinking.

"Wait…. If you're a riolu and already a gijinka fighter… and you're related to someone who's in one of the gyms…." The chespin turned and pointed to the blue haired boy. "You must be related to Korrina!"

The blue haired boy nodded.

"Yup! Same goes with my older brother, who actually is the Lucario that teaches people how to use mega evolution. Goodness, I wish I was older so I can learn how to use mega evolution. Though, that's what I get for being young." He said.

The chespin boy was almost jumping in excitement hearing about this.

"Are you always that enthusiastic?" The riolu boy asked.

"Well my name is Flash for a reason so…" The chespin boy laughed.

"Oh, that's a pretty cool name! Better than mine."

"What's your name?"

"Willow."

"Dude! We're both named kinda after pokemon moves!"

They both laughed at that.

"Guess I'll nickname you Willow-o-wisp!" Flash exclaimed.

Willow laughed. "Hey maybe my name isn't as bad as I thought! I'm named after a fire type move!"

"But you're as cool as a water type so…" Flash said.

They both throughout the time were talking and laughing about things, finding out new things about each other and telling jokes.

"Hey! The music event is starting soon! I'll be right back, Aunt Candice wanted me to remind her!" Flash said, getting up from the bench.

Willow got up too and frowned.

"Sadly that means I have to go." Willow said.

Flash frowned as well. "What?! But what about the music event? Do you not like music? Or crowds? Or…"

Willow sighed. "Nah, I love music. It's just Korrina told me I had to head home around this time because I'm going to the Sinnoh region for a few years since I've become a gijinka fighter. I'm gonna do a bit more training there since it usually takes about seven years to become a gijinka fighter and I've only had three years. Then, I'll try to get onto a team and fight the sinnoh region! "

Flash's frown became a worried expression as he put his hands on Willow's shoulders.

"Y-you never told me you're leaving! I just met you!"

Willow placed his hands on Flash's shoulders.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you that because I was having a lot of fun talking with you. Don't worry though. I'll be back in a few years. I don't think I'm gonna forget about this since for one this is the night before heading to Sinnoh and two, I never really had a friend my age."

Flash then hugged Willow.

"Please, be safe and I hope you kick some butt in Sinnoh!" Flash said, as Willow hugged him back.

"I promise, Flash."

Willow and Flash let go from the hug and Willow started to walk off.

"Hey! Willow!"

Willow turned around to Flash and Flash ran over to him holding something in his hands. It was a necklace that had a purple marble.

"You left this on the bench!" He said, holding it out to Willow.

Willow shook his head. "Keep it, I just found the marble near my house and made a necklace out of it. I'm not that attached to it, really. Besides, it might help you remember me perhaps."

The clock ran in the town and Willow cursed under his breath, as he ran off before Flash could say anything else.

Flash looked down at the necklace and smiled, putting it around his neck. He then ran off in the other direction to get his aunt to the music event.

….

( Seven years later )

(( first place ))

A group of teenagers played soccer with a grown zigzagoon ((the evolution idk what its name is *AN* )) early that spring morning. A rhydon in front of a small house stretched from his night slumber and yawned. It then lied back down and fell back to sleep, since that is what it had done.

In the house an older lady, a raichu gijinka, worked in the kitchen as a talonflame was resting on a pillow on the couch with a few young fletchlings.

One of them woke up and flew upstairs.

It flew into a room with a door slightly open.

The room was rather clean. The closet had the clothing neatly organized, a shelf full of comic books and manga, a few papers were neatly stacked on a desk, and a necklace with a purple marble sat next to the pile of papers.

Near the bed was a packed bag of supplies that looked as someone would be traveling for a long time somewhere.

The only thing that wasn't neatly organized was the bed. As a large blanket hung halfly off the floor while the other hung off of the left leg of the person who had occupied the bed, who was also hugging a pillow and was in nothing but boxers.

The fletchling sat on the edge of the bed near the sleeping teen's face. It hopped closer to the boy's hair. It looked at the long, fuzzy, green ears that sat glued to his head. His left ear twitched, which caused the fletching to look at the ear as if it was a treasure.

It then bit its beak down on the ear and pulled slightly. The teen immediately woke up and yelled, which caused the fletchling to let go and fly out of the room.

"The hell, Archimedes! My ears aren't for tearing apart!" The teen yelled, sitting up on his bed as he rubbed his ear, which barely was scratched.

The fletchling poked its head from the door and mocked him by chirping in the tone the teen said, then flew off laughing. (( BIRD LAUGHING, NOT ACTUAL LAUGHING *AN* )

The teen grumbled about the fletchling, and then yawned.

He stretched his freckled arms and legs out and sat tiredly on the side of the bed.

"Flash, hun? Are you alright?" A voice said from downstairs.

"I'm fine, Aunt Candice! It was just Archimedes again being a goof." Flash said, getting up from his bed.

He went to his closet and grabbed a Brown tank top, blue jeans, and the other things he needed and headed to the bathroom.

Another shout was heard from downstairs soon after and another one of the young fletchlings was missing.

"FELIX. THAT'S GROSS, THAT ISN'T A BIRD BATH. "

The raichu gijinka (aunt candice ) burst out in laughter.

…..

Flash had just gotten himself out of the shower and into his clean clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror in his room.

He then turned to his desk, where he saw the necklace. He grinned and put it on.

It had been seven years since he fell out of that tree and meet the one who inspired him to work hard in the gijinka fighter school. He could have become anything else. A healer, a pokemon caretaker, and many other jobs. Though, after what Willow said to him that night, he wanted to become a gijinka fighter.

No, scratch that, he wanted to become champion.

Especially after who he met in the school he went to.

"Flash! Your breakfast is getting cold, hun!"

"I'm coming, Aunt Candice!"

Flash ran out of the room and shut the door. He however walked back in and grabbed the green zip up hoodie he loved to wear and then ran back out, shutting the door. Just as he was going to go down stairs, he stopped and growled and ran back into his room. He walked out of the room with the bag that he had on the floor with everything he needed for what he soon was to do, as he grumbled about being so forgetful about everything.

He walked downstairs and was greeted by his aunt and a talonflame on her right shoulder. For an older person, she was pretty strong as she was able to hold up a large talonflame on her shoulder.

"Morning sunshine!" Aunt Candice said, smiling and sitting at the breakfast table.

"Morning! Sorry about the ruckus up there, I was having fletchling issues again." Flash said, sitting down at the table. He looked down at the plate of toast with pecha berry jam on it and picked it up.

"Is this homemade jam?" he asked, as he bit into the toast.

"Yup! The neighbor's daughter did this batch actually." Candace said, as the talonflame looked at the table at a small piece of bread. It hopped onto the table, picked the small piece up and flew over to the fletchlings before Candice could scold it for getting on the table.

"I should have known, Kat is pretty good at baking and making food with berries. Heck, she could open a restaurant if she really wanted to," Flash said, as he wiped his mouth with the napkin next to the plate that only had crumbs of the bread, "But just like me, she graduated as a gijinka fighter."

"Doesn't she start on her journey tomorrow as well?" Candice asked.

"We start today, remember? That's why I kept bugging you about a first aid kit last night." Flash said, pointing to the bag that he had grabbed from his room.

"Oh… oh! Right! Sorry dear!" Candice said, laughing.

She then stopped laughing as she realized what Flash had just said.

"Today?"

Flash nodded.

Candice stood up from the table, a nervous look was on her face.

"I… I didn't realize you were leaving today! Goodness …. I … "

"Candice, I'm going to be ok." Flash said, getting up from the table and getting the plates off the table.

"I .. I know. I'm sorry that I'm being nervous, it's just that…"

Candice grew quiet as the only sound of the house was the sound of the running water from the sink as Flash washed up the dishes.

"... you don't want what happened to mom to happen to me." Flash said, not turning his head to Candice.

" Honey, I know you're going to be strong out there. You were in the top ten of the class! I'm just worried. What if you're hurt out there. I don't want you to end up like Janice a-and… "

Candice was interrupted as Flash hugged her.

"I won't let anything happen to me or anyone out there," he said, looking to Candice, "I'm going to be even stronger for you than what I was in school. I'm going to make you proud. I'm going to make Mom proud. Just wait until you get the call to head over to the elite four and watch me become the new champion of the kalos region."

Candice smiled as tears started to roll down her cheek.

"You've already made me and Janice proud." she said, kissing Flash on the nose like she always did.

Flash grinned and looked at the time. It was fifteen minutes to ten.

"Kat and a few of the others who are starting today wanted me to meet up in the next town over by ten." Flash said.

Candace sighed and let go of Flash.

"I guess it's time for you to head out?" she asked.

"Sadly. B-but dont worry! I'll come back and visit often, Aunt Candice! Heck, if you want me to I can find another bird friend for Dallia and the little guys over there to keep you company if you want." Flash said, as the talonflame perked up hearing its name. It squawked at him and flew over to knelt down to it and He gently scratched its neck, which caused it to coo in happiness.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Dallia." Flash said. Dallia chirped back in response.

Flash got up from the floor and faced his aunt again. She exchanged another hug with him and wished him luck. He got his bag and walked over to the door.

He looked back to her and she smiled back at him. Dallia was on her shoulder again.

"I won't let you guys down." Flash said.

And with that, he opened the door and went off to his journey.

However, a few seconds later, a scream was heard outside.

Aunt Candice ran to the window and saw the Ryhorn they always kept had knocked Flash on the ground.

She laughed and opened the window.

"I guess Bruno wanted to wish you goodbye too!" She laughed.

Flash laughed and hugged the Ryhorn.

"Take it easy, bud! You don't want me to die now!" Flash said, patting it on the head.


End file.
